Never Trust Strangers
by Dawn.Cullen
Summary: Abigail Haynes is in a fight to save her life. She thought everything would be okay after finally talking to the one boy who is always on her mind. However, she now finds her self running from him in order to save herself, and also save this boy she lovs
1. First Encounter

I couldn't look behind me because it would kill me. Turning around itself wouldn't kill me, but I was sure he would. My heart began pounding out of my chest. _I'm almost home, I'm almost there,_ was all I could think. Even though I told myself I would make it, I knew deep down I was no match for his speed. I pushed myself farther into the woods behind the old school. The dead trees towered over me watching as I fought for my life.

My skin had began to turn ice cold despite my frantic running due to the near freezing weather from the past week. The weather was one reason I always hated living here, it was always cold and never sunny. I had to ignore the pain in my body though or else he would win. I picked up my pace while gasping for the crisp air that my lungs lusted for.

Lust, that is how this whole mess began. I should of never looked his way. If I would have stayed to myself and never say hello I would not be in such agony right now. In fact, I would be the same girl I was a month ago. Images of my pass self flash through my head. I remember being shy and nervous around others, of course anyone could of seen that, but what wasn't so noticeable to the human eye was my blood. Within my blood was the scent to make creatures, nonexiestant to the average human, go mad. My first hint should of been when he walked across the hall just to avoid me, but of course I was just like any other human than; I had no idea that vampires were indeed real. If only I'd know sooner.

The day I met him was a day I would always remember, even if my life was about to end here in this dark and cold forest. It was December 1, 2008 right after second hour. I was on my way to American Literature when I noticed him standing next to my locker. As I approached him his face shot straight up and the smile that was there quickly faded. He face reminded me of my mother's when she learned my father had been murdered only four years ago. There was shock, fear, anger, and want. His face read all and more. Before I was able to blink he was facing the other way and already quickened his pace. I found it odd that he went the way he did because we shared the same third hour and it was the opposite way. He was beautiful, everyone knew that, but no one ever had the nerve to speak to him. He intimidated everyone with his grey moonlight eyes and fine skin. It was almost like seeing a porcelin doll, only this one was real. After an hour of my silly staring at the nape of his neck I made up my mind that today would be the day we finally spoke. When the bell rang to dismiss us I gathered my items swiftly and made my way over to what I now consider my biggest mistake.

"You're Jason Haton, right?"

He looked at me with his piercing eyes and I would have sworn right then and there that he made my heart stop.

"Depends. Who wants to know?"

His voice was just as I imagined, sleek and elegant, yet bold and strong. I wanted more, I had to have more.

"I would like to know. My name is -"

He cut me off mid sentence with a sleek smile. He made my heart stop again there.

"I know who you are. You're Abigail Haynes. Now, what can I do for you?"

What could he do for me? My head went crazy with ideas of what he truly meant by this. I told him he could join me for lunch. It wasn't until after I had asked did I realize what was being said.

It didn't seem to matter though because he smiled and asked where to? We went out the front doors of the school off to the right side were a 150 year old oak tree danced in the chill winter's wind. Under it we sat and ate a simple lunch, or at least I did. When I asked why he wasn't eating he said he was simply not hungry. However, now I know he was hungry, but not for food. We sat there in peace for the entire lunch hour talking about hobbies and interest we shared. He learned I was a writer, and I learned he was an artist. That was the fastest hour I'd ever experienced. I wanted it to stay there forever but, I knew that was impossible. As we walked back to the school he handed me a paper with his number and said I could call when I felt like it. By the time I reached the front doors of the school though, he was already turning the hall to his next class. During that hour I learned not only about what he liked, but that he was also incredibly fast even when he walked.

The rest of the day was a blur to me. All I could think about what him and the conversation we had shared. Finally after two years of looking at this beautiful boy I had finally took a stand for myself and talked to him. I was on cloud nine the rest of the day and nothing could ever bring me down. Or so I thought.


	2. Home Images Will Be Missed

After our first encounter I thought things would be better. I would finally have someone to talk to during the 6 hour school days, but I was mistaken. The next day I arrived to 3rd early in order to catch another glimpse of his perfection and possibly another lunch break spent together, but he never showed. Out of the entire two years I've seen him he has never missed a single day. _Did I do something wrong?_ I began to question myself yet again. At first I thought there couldn't have been anything wrong but, then I remembered he never talked to anyone at school except for teachers. Maybe someone saw us yesterday and questioned him later on that day. Did that scare him? Intimidate him? No that was impossible. If anyone was or should be intimidated it would be me, after all I had been the one to approach him.

The rest of that week went by without a single glimpse of his face in school. I kept my eyes opened throughout each day waiting, praying almost for him to show up from the shadows, but he never came. The strangest part of not seeing him at school though, was that he appeared in my dreams every night. I woke up every night out of breathe, as if I had been running for hours and hours. My room was always pitch black when I awoke but after a couple of minutes of staring at my wall while my mind tried to pick up the pieces from the dreams, I was able to see every detail.

Most teenage girls decide their freshman year they want some new and exciting room decorations but, I'm not one of them I guess you could say. Plain and simple was enjoyable and safe to me; a room with ten different colors was too much. The walls were the same tint of pale yellow they have been since 2nd grade when we moved here. As far as decorations go, I was fine with a couple scenic photographs my father had taken before he died. I kept them in his original black and white style mostly because I found them grander that way, but also to remember him. Though I would never admit to my mother, I did miss him terribly.

Besides the photographs there was nothing else on the walls. I liked them blank; it made the room seem bigger than what it truly was. In the far left corner was my twin sized bed which I refuse to get rid of, and next to that was my computer desk area. I spent most of my time on there writing poems and short stories that no one would ever get the chance to read. Besides that all I kept in my room was a small dresser for clothes that didn't fit in my closet, and a small nightstand which had my alarm clock/radio on it.

As I picture my room now, I realize how terribly I miss home and how I may never see it again after tonight.


	3. All I Needed to Live

Finally the house was in view. I was within screaming distance if I could get my voice to project properly. I ran faster despite the shrilling cries for help from my feet. _I can do this._ Right as I was within ten feet of the house I tripped over an old tree branch. Most people would say that kind of trip would knock the wind out of them, but it knock the wind into me. As I braced myself for the fall by placing my hands out in front of me a sharp and sudden pain in my left palm. When I looked down to see what had cause such a feeling, I noticed that his footsteps had stopped.

A twig had pierced my hand. That is what caused so much pain but worse was to come. I quickly removed the twig and tried to get back up; I thought I might still have a chance, but I was wrong. As soon as I was on my feet again I was back on the ground, not because I tripped but because he had pushed me back down. I tried to catch my breathe but I couldn't do that and look at him at the same time. Though I knew this was it, I was still dumbfounded over how elegant and strong he appeared to be.

"This is it Abigail. I told you not to follow me but you did anyways and now, you must pay the price."

His eyes met mine and my heartbeat grew louder and faster. How did he do that? How could he have me in a life or death situation and still leave me starstruck? I pondered over this as he knelt down to my side and removed my hair away from my neck line. _This is it._ I thought._ Never again will I see this boy's face, nor touch his skin._ I took my bloody hand up to his cheek to caress it and as I tried to tell him I was sorry for not listening to him and that I loved him, a deeper pain struck at my neck. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Slowly I could feel my body turn to mush as he drained every once of blood in me. As he laid me down on the cold winter ground I saw his face for what would be the last time. He hovered over me and simply said he was sorry for what he had to do and the last thing I heard him say before I died was all I had ever wanted to hear.

"I love you Abigail Haynes."

And as his tear dripped from his cheek to mine, I closed my eyes for the last time and took a deep breathe in and left him with a simple smile.

END.

* * *

A/N: So I know it's short and not what most people want to hear in a so called "love story" but, I'm not the typical writter and hardly any of my stories have happy endings so sorry to dissapoint. Anyways hope you who did read it and enjoy the story leave some reviews and comments about anything you feel.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
